


Touch in the Flower

by lorilann



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: Henry wouldn’t mind spending eternity with Mike.





	Touch in the Flower

Mike knew first hand what it felt like to be fed on. It was a sharp sensation when the equally sharp teeth broke through the sensitive flesh of his neck. Then came the steadfast suction that brought him to his knees. Even as his life force was draining he was fascinated and horrified by what was happening to him by Henry’s hand - or teeth and mouth, that would be better to describe. 

Mike would never admit this to anyone, he barely lets himself in on it unless he is sure he is alone and won’t be disturbed. Mike allows himself to remember Henry’s cool, moist pants against his skin setting off goosebumps and the small tremor that’s masked by the gasp he makes as teeth sink into his flesh. 

Henry didn't have to lull Mike’s desire to the surface with his words. He could see all too well that Mike was as affected as he was by the impromptu feeding session. Henry wouldn’t mind spending eternity with Mike Celluci but he knows immortality is just as fleeting as mortality. Maybe he’ll just have to immortalize Mike in one of his graphic novels.


End file.
